


Uncle Kion

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: The Lion Guard (TV)
Genre: ...Enjoy?, ? - Freeform, Angst, F/M, Gen, I couldn't resist naming Kiara and Kovu's kid Kopa XD, M/M, i guess, i honestly have no idea how to tag this fic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Kopa meets his uncle... Though he doesn't exactly know that he's his uncle.





	1. Chapter 1

"Slow down, Kopa!" Adisa cried out, stumbling over the rocks. "My moms will kill you if I hurt myself again!"

Kopa laughed at the threat, and just ran faster through the empty Outlands. He didn't know why his parents always warned him to stay away, the place was so barren and desolate. From the stories he'd been told, there were no hyenas anymore, and all of the Outsider Lions had been allowed back into the Pridelands.

He skidded to a halt when he heard something in the distance. His best friend, Adisa, crashed into his back with an 'oof!'. "Hey!"

"Shh!"

Kopa crept slowly towards the noise. It sounded like... Snoring? But that meant someone was here, and how could that be? His family had always driven the point home that this place was empty...

But it wasn't. Because Kopa had found a cave. A cave with one lion, and a bunch of hyenas. And they were all fast asleep. It was early, sure... Kopa looked at Adisa.

"No, Kopa, don't-"

Kopa ran into the cave. "Hey! Wake up, wake up!"

Adisa groaned. He started to back out of the cave, not wanting to be there when they all awoke.

"Wh..." The one lion blinked blearily, staring at Kopa. "Who're you?"

"My name's Kopa! I'm the prince of the Pridelands!" Kopa held his head high as he said that, grinning up at the other lion. This got the lion's attention.

"Prince...? So, you must be Kiara's son..." The lion trailed off, looking at Kopa with a curious expression. "My name is Kion. It's nice to meet you, Kopa."

One of the hyenas shifted, looking up at Kion. "Wha... What's goin..." He looked at Kopa, and frowned. "Who's this?"

"It's Kopa, Janja. The prince of the _Pridelands_."

Kopa beamed, and spotted a mark on Kion's shoulder. "What's that?" he asked, motioning towards the mark. Janja sat up straighter, looking at Kion in concern.

Kion, however, just smiled softly. "I used to be a part of something called the Lion Guard," he said. "I used to protect the Pridelands and the Circle of Life." His smile faltered, and he sighed. "But... Well, I fell in love with a hyena. And my family exiled me for that. They didn't approve."

Kopa pouted a little. "Well, my mom fell in love with an Outsider Lion," he said after a minute. "She said that it wasn't easy, but she got everyone to come together in peace! I bet if you tried-"

"It's a little too late for us," Kion interrupted Kopa. "But... Thanks for trying, kid. You should get home. Your family will be worried about you."

Kopa let out a whine. "Aww! But I wanna hear a story from you! What was the Lion Guard like?!"

"It was great. I was the leader, the fiercest. My closest friends were on the team. The bravest, the fastest, the strongest, and the keenest of sight. They tried to come with me when I was exiled, but I made them stay." He sighed. "Though, I guess, if you've never heard of it, they've dispersed by now..."

Kopa nodded. "Guess so." Kopa sat down. "Tell me a happy story!"

"I'm afraid I don't have many of those..."

"Boo!"

Janja was still looking at Kion with concern. "Kopa, kid... Can you leave? I really think you should get home," he said softly.

Kopa sighed, and finally left the cave. When he was gone, chasing after his friend, Janja turned to Kion. "Do you ever regret it, Kion? I mean, you have a nephew. And you never knew him."

"I never regret it. I don't like that I have family that I never knew about... But it's because of my father. Not you. He's the one who exiled me."

Janja sighed, laying down. "Let's just get back to sleep," he said softly. But even as he closed his eyes, Kion could tell that he blamed himself for Kion missing out on so much of his family's life.


	2. Chapter 2

When Kopa and Adisa arrived back in the Pridelands, Zazu was waiting for them with a stern expression on his face. "Now, you two know that you're not allowed outside the Pride-"

Kopa immediately cut him off, "What's the Lion Guard? And how come the leader was exiled? Why'd they disband? Why-"

Zazu, with the most panicked expression Kopa had ever seen on him, flew right up in Kopa's face. "Where did you hear about the Lion Guard?!"

Kopa pouted. "I just saw the old leader, out in the Outlands. He was living with a buncha hyenas in a cave." He paused. "It was  _really_ far out, too. They must not have wanted to be found. But he was nice! So how come he got exiled?"

"Because he fell in love with a hyena, of course," Zazu said, but he looked uncertain. He sighed. "To be honest, I thought it was a rather cruel reason. But don't go telling your grandfather that I said that!" He shook his head, and flapped his wings to fly higher. "Let's get you two home. And no matter what, you two will  _not_ mention the Lion Guard to anyone we see. Understand?"

"No problem for me! I didn't go in the cave," Adisa said, holding his head up, smirking at Kopa. Kopa pouted. He followed after Zazu, with Adisa right behind him.

"You're gonna mention it, aren't you?" Adisa whispered to Kopa.

"Yeah. I don't know what's going on, but I think there's something that Zazu didn't mention." Kopa narrowed his gaze up at Zazu. "Kion, either. They're hiding something."

* * *

"Where did you hear about the Lion Guard?" his mom asked, visibly shocked.

"I went into a cave in the Outlands and there was a lion living with a bunch of hyenas and he said he used to be the leader of the Lion Guard," Kopa said, all in a rush. "So what happened? Why'd he get exiled?" He'd been told twice, but it didn't make sense to him. Getting exiled for falling in love? He knew how hyenas were viewed by the lions of the Pridelands, but it still didn't make sense. Love was never wrong - his mother had pretty much drilled that lesson into his mind from a young age.

His mom looked away, hesitant. "Your grandfather exiled Kion because he fell in love with a hyena. It was before I could convince him to bring the Outsider Lions back into the Pridelands, so he had nothing to compare it to. He... He saw Kion as a traitor to the Pridelands, and to the Circle of Life, and..." She stopped, and shook her head. "I shouldn't be telling you about this."

"And what?" Kopa pressed.

She hesitated. What was so terrible that she didn't want to tell him? He could handle it! He was big enough now to-

"And to his family."

Kopa's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"Kion is... Your uncle. I'm sorry, but... I never planned to tell you this way." She paused. "I... I never planned to tell you at all. Your grandfather won't be easily swayed, even now. He's... Stubborn. He won't let Kion back."

"Never?" Kopa whispered, disbelief in his tone.

"Never."

Kopa couldn't believe it. He had an uncle. And...

And he wasn't even allowed to see him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> As a note, the reason that everyone thought that the hyenas were all gone is that they basically just changed where they lived.


End file.
